Erudite Pair
by Hamiko02
Summary: Uma febre é o motivo de Áustria visitar Itália. Afinal o laço entre os dois continua fortalecido, mesmo depois de alguns maus momentos Shoune-ai.


**Erudite pair**

**-o-**

__ ... Áustria-san...?_

Murmurou Itália com os olhos fechados e o rosto corado pela febre. Áustria costumava descrevê-lo como alguém que carregava um sorriso inocente em conjunto com um par de olhos cor de mel bem expressivos, que, infelizmente, andavam mais fechados que abertos.

Os olhos lilases refletiram o termômetro, que apontava a temperatura de 37,5°C. A febre havia baixado, mas ainda não passara. Sentado à beira da cama, Áustria deixou o objeto de lado e pousou a mão na testa do paciente, afastando alguns fios de cabelos da fronte. Nesse momento, testemunhou os olhos cor de mel se revelando timidamente por trás das pálpebras pesadas. O rosto estava corado pela febre.

Ao ver quem estava diante de si, Itália sorriu.

_ Eu sabia que era você, Áustria-san... Mesmo não ouvindo a sua voz.

_ Seu irmão também está doente e França não está com a saúde muito boa. Somos as pessoas mais próximas de você, então só poderia ser eu, tolo.

_ _Vee_~ Por que não falou comigo?

Áustria franziu o cenho e se levantou para pegar uma bandeja com medicamentos em cima da cômoda.

_ Porque não há motivos para eu falar com uma pessoa que não pode me responder, não acha? _ Deixou a bandeja em cima do criado mudo e pegou um dos remédios para ler o rótulo.

Itália fechou os olhos e soltou um muxoxo.

_ Eu achava que você falaria aquelas coisas que as pessoas costumam falar para as outras enquanto elas estão dormindo. _ Em seguida sorriu inocentemente _ Já pensou que eu poderia gravar alguma mensagem no meu subconsciente?

_ Nesse caso, eu deveria dizer "recupere-se logo e pare de dar trabalho." Agora sente-se.

O sorriso se desmanchou e Itália sentou-se de um modo semelhante ao de uma criança chateada por não poder sair para brincar. Acompanhou Áustria com o olhar enquanto ele colocava a água da jarra num copo e selecionava um dos comprimidos. A nação dos olhos ametistas, Itália sabia, era uma mesclagem de dois seres distintos. Um era severo e sisudo. Outro, gentil e cuidadoso. Uma mistura que até ficava bem nele.

Áustria abriu a boca para falar algo ao paciente, mas nenhum som saiu ao se deparar com o sorriso terno de Itália. Um sutil rubor coloriu as maçãs do rosto do cuidador.

_ Por que está sorrindo?

_ _Vee~_ Isso o incomoda, Áustria-san?

_ Não. Claro que não. _ Sentou-se novamente à beira da cama e entregou a água e os comprimidos _ Eu apenas queria saber o motivo.

_ Ah, é que eu estou feliz por você está aqui.

_ Hm. _ O som foi a resposta padronizada de Áustria, que se limitou a entregar o remédio _ Tome.

O comprimido foi colocado na boca do paciente e levado pela água até o esôfago. Itália ainda estava febril, e apesar de tentar manter o sorriso, acabou cedendo à vontade de voltar a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e fechar os olhos. Áustria o observou nesse momento. A preocupação não era tão nítida em sua face, a menos que estivesse diante de um bom observador.

O silêncio imperou no ambiente.

_ Áustria-san... _ Murmurou o mais novo.

_ Pois não?

_ Por que veio cuidar de mim?

O alvo da pergunta simplesmente tirou os óculos da face e um lenço do bolso para limpar as lentes.

_ Não é óbvio?

_ Heim...?

_ Você sabe, Espanha está doente, Romano também. Essa virose também acabou atingindo França _ Colocou os óculos na face e mirou o mais novo _ Ainda tem Alemanha, mas ele e Prússia mal sabem cuidar de si mesmo, quanto mais de alguém. Não faria bem pra você ficar aqui sozinho, e como eu ainda estou de pé... _ Deu de ombros naturalmente _ Enfim, não vejo muitos problemas em vir ajudá-lo.

_ Você pode ficar doente também.

_ Talvez. Mas se isso acontecer, estou certo de que saberei me cuidar. Agora descanse.

Itália abriu os olhos mais um vez e tentou manter a imagem turva do mais velho em foco...

Entretanto a cena foi se perdendo quando tudo escureceu.

* * *

><p><em>Fazia anos que Itália tinha passado por aquele momento, todavia os detalhes do ambiente tornaram-se inesquecíveis. A luz do sol invadia a janela da sala que já fora mais bela nos tempos áureos. O piano, uma das poucas coisas que não foram destruídas na primeira guerra mundial, estava levemente empoeirado, e à frente dele havia uma nação masculina de cabelos castanhos e olhos lilases sentada numa cadeira de rodas.<em>

_Itália estava de pé. Cabeça baixa, corpo teso e mãos firmemente cerradas. Os olhos cor de mel, agora abertos, traziam um misto de tristeza e pesar, refletindo a imagem do dono da casa. O discurso outrora preparado se processava em alta velocidade em sua mente, impedindo-o de formular qualquer frase. _

__ Diga logo o que veio fazer aqui, Itália. _ A voz de Áustria soava apática. Nem brava, nem incisiva, nem triste. Simplesmente apática._

__ E-Eu só vim pra dizer que... Não... Não foi minha culpa, Áustria-san._

_Uma vez ouvida, a frase se perdeu no tempo. O som fraco do vento brincando com as cortinas cuidou de levá-la dali e o relógio marcou os segundos com mais presença._

_Áustria finalmente desviou a atenção do piano e mirou o visitante. O choque entre olhares intimidou Itália, que por um instante se esqueceu do que ia falar. Não. Não foi para ficar calado que ele tinha ido até ali. Ainda que aquilo não fosse seu dever, precisava apresentar sua defesa perante Áustria e perante sua própria consciência._

__ Só estou dizendo que eu não queria essa guerra, mas ninguém quis me ouvir! Eu... Eu não gosto de brigar! Eu queria ficar neutro, mas estava todo mundo me pressionado! França-nii-chan e Inglaterra me deixaram sem saída! Eles disseram que me dariam Trentino, o Tirol Meridional, Trieste, Gorizia, Ístria... E Inglaterra não me atacaria! Eu... Eu..._

_O resto do discurso se perdeu em sua mente, mas a verdade simplesmente quis saltar de sua boca. Verdade? O que mais precisava ser revelado_?__

__Deveria dizer que se dispôs a ficar por perto do ex-tutor mesmo depois de independente. Que nunca quis abandoná-lo, mas tinha que decidir o que era melhor para o seu povo. Que por mais que gostasse de Hungria, não conseguiu ver com bons olhos o casamento dela com Áustria. Que o casal deveria ter levado em consideração seus sentimentos e devolvido as terras que lhe pertenciam. Que no fundo se sentiu traído pelo músico ter declarado guerra sem lhe consultar. Que aceitou a proposta de Inglaterra porque estava cansado de viver à sombra dos países da Tríplice Aliança...__

__Deveria dizer que... Que...__

_Aos poucos as mãos de Itália relaxaram e o pranto se acumulou no canto de seus olhos. Permitiu-se encarar o dono da casa mais uma vez e fez a única pergunta que seu coração permitiu:_

__ Está doendo muito, Áustria-san?_

_A indagação surpreendeu o mais velho, que acabou erguendo as sobrancelhas. Era uma expressão bem melhor do que a apatia. _

_O visitante forçou um sorriso de descontração no próprio rosto._

__ E-Eu sei que não pode andar, mas isso não vai ser pra sempre, certo? E... Se precisar, eu posso empurrar a sua cadeira... Se você deixar._

_A máscara invisível que o anfitrião carregava se quebrou ante à mudança de assunto. Aquela expressão do mais novo o perturbava. Um semblante de quem carregava um arrependimento sincero. _

__ Honestamente, você é um idiota, Itália._

_O sorriso do mais novo se desmanchou._

__ Embora você seja um vencedor, está ferido e precisa se recuperar. ___Não deve ficar perdendo tempo_____. __ _ A voz do mais velho ficou mais fraca no decorrer da última frase _ Você agiu como um adulto..._

__ Huh?_

_Áustria suspirou._

__ Eu sei que você não tinha grandes motivos para entrar nessa aliança. Ela foi feita apenas para nos defendermos... Reconheço que fui eu que comecei isso e estou pagando pelos meus atos._

__ Áustria-san..._

__ Não fique triste, está bem? Você tomou a decisão que achou melhor. Quanto a mim, vou me recuperar._

_Itália engoliu em seco e fez menção de se aproximar do ex-tutor. "Espere, e se nós..." disse__, mas sua frase foi interrompida por um barulho estridente que fez a imagem de Áustria ser desfocada e envolvida por uma nuvem negra, juntamente com o resto do cenário._

* * *

><p>Um estrondo sugou Itália para fora do mundo dos sonhos e o trouxe subitamente à realidade.<p>

Uma lembrança.

Os olhos cor de mel focavam o ambiente enquanto o cérebro demorava a dissociar o passado do presente. Sentou-se na cama e observou o quarto vazio. Calçou um chinelo, depois o outro, e caminhou para fora do cômodo enquanto esfregava os olhos com uma das mãos. Ao chegar à cozinha, encontrou Áustria juntando o que parecia ser o resultado de uma avalanche de utensílios anteriormente mal guardados no armário.

_ _Vee_~ _ Itália rapidamente se aproximou dele _ Desculpe! Desculpe! Eu esqueci de organizar isso. Machucou?

_ Estou bem, mas eu já disse para parar de ser relaxad...

_ _Dio mio_! Tem um corte no seu rosto! _ Exclamou o mais novo, cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

O corte era um pouco maior que um arranhão, localizado na maçã do rosto de Áustria. Surpreso, o mais velho moveu o braço no sentido de tocar aquela área, como se fosse para ter certeza de que a lesão estava lá. No entanto, a pequena mão do mais novo segurou a sua.

_ Não toque... _ Alertou Itália, aproximando-se mais _ Pode infectar.

_ Não se preocupe, é só um arranhão. _ Falou tocando-lhe a face _ Parece que não é só sua mão que está quente.

_ ...

Gradativamente, as bochechas do mais novo ficaram mais rosadas e suas pupilas passearam pelo rosto de Áustria como quem analisa rapidamente as dimensões de uma tela antes de fazer a pintura. Aproximou-se mais e num único momento se colocou na ponta dos pés, apoiando as mãos em seus ombros.

O resultado seguinte envolveu a língua de Itália no arranhão, cuidando do mesmo de uma forma quase inocente. Quase. Áustria sentiu-se demasiadamente desconfortável, e o tom rubro cada vez mais acentuado em seu rosto em conjunto com o cenho franzido deixavam isso bem claro.

_ O que... Está... Fazendo? _ Era possível ver uma veia sobressaltar-se na testa do mais velho.

Itália o mirou com um semblante que pareceria natural, se não fosse pelas maçãs do rosto visivelmente coradas:

_ Tratando o seu ferimento... _ Falava como se sua mente se encontrasse totalmente dispersa.

_ ...

_ Japão me disse que isso faz bem. Ele é muito inteligente.

_ Melhor voltar pra cama.

No entanto Itália pareceu não ouvir e simplesmente o abraçou, escondendo o rosto em seu peito, para a surpresa do pianista.

Talvez fosse a febre, talvez fosse o pesadelo. O fato era que Itália não conseguia mais coordenar as ideias de uma forma lógica. Sentiu o mais velho retribuir suavemente o abraço e acariciar seus cabelos, provocando uma sensação boa, conhecida desde a infância. Para completar, via-se levado pelo perfume que Áustria usava, o qual ele sempre reconhecia.

_ Eu tive um sonho ruim, Áustria-san...

Houve um silêncio momentâneo. Áustria inicialmente mirou o couro cabeludo daquela nação que um dia esteve sob sua guarda, um pouco preocupado com a atitude. Porém, num outro momento o foco dos olhos lilases passou a ser o pescoço e parte do ombro descoberta pela camiseta. O mais velho franziu o cenho, punindo-se pelo deslize dos pensamentos.

_ Foi só um pesadelo, Itália. _ Replicou _ Não foi real. Está tudo bem. _ Desvencilhou-se do abraço e segurou-lhe o rosto _ É melhor você se deitar. Melhor eu preparar um banho para essa febre baixar.

Os olhos cor de mel se mantiveram abertos, contemplando os ametistas. Então, um sorriso muito infantil se desenhou novamente no rosto de Itália e, curiosamente, a ponta do seu _ahoge_ tomou a forma de um coração.

_ _Ne, ne_. Áustria-san, me leve de volta para a cama então?

O mais velho se deixou sorrir em retribuição:

_ Está bem.

E no segundo seguinte, Itália segurou as duas mãos de Áustria e recuou os passos, guiando-o para o próprio quarto.

__-o-__

__O que mais precisava ser revelado_?___

____Deveria dizer que se dispôs a ficar por perto do ex-tutor mesmo depois de independente. Que nunca quis abandoná-lo, mas tinha que decidir o que era melhor para o seu povo. Que por mais que gostasse de Hungria, não conseguiu ver com bons olhos o casamento dela com Áustria. Que o casal deveria ter levado em consideração seus sentimentos e devolvido as terras que lhe pertenciam. Que no fundo se sentiu traído pelo músico ter declarado guerra sem lhe consultar. Que aceitou a proposta de Inglaterra porque estava cansado de viver à sombra dos países da Tríplice Aliança...____

__Deveria dizer...__

__...Que na verdade amava Áustria.__

__-o-__

**Fim**

* * *

><p>Primeira AusIta do fandom brasileiro. Escolhi "Erudite pair" porque acho que caracteriza a combinação. E é shounen-ai mesmo porque se for para fazer yaoi, tenho certeza que não será uma oneshort.<p>

Agradeço à Sayuri - Japão - por ter betado a fic. _Danke_, Kiku.

Bem, uma curiosidade: Após a formação do império Austro-Húngaro, Itália e Áustria passaram por alguns desentendimentos. Mesmo que fizessem uma aliança, Itália foi um dos poucos que reconheceram a independência da Bósnia-Herzegovina. O país estava disposto a voltar atrás no reconhecimento se Áustria-Hungria concordassem em devolver os territórios italianos que foram apreendido. A exigência foi negada. Consequentemente, Itália se aliou à França e foi um dos países a ter grande impacto sobre a divisão do Império Austro-Húngaro por causa da questão das terras. Mesmo assim, anos depois, as relações ítalo-austríacas voltaram a se fortalecer.


End file.
